Against My Odds
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: "It's hard to be a bionic teen mom of two. Now add an evil dad who wants you, your brothers and your children as bionic slaves. And a insane man with bionics whose bent on killing all other bionics. And why don't we add the FBI and having to run. Just peachy, right?" Third in the Bree's Life series.
1. Chapter 1: Run

**Hey, XDers! I'm back! Cleo here-**

**_And Marcus. Anyway... I'm here to tell you that I'm getting rid of Cleo._**

**Marcus! That is not the reason you're here. I brought you back because the fans seem to love when you annoy me. Anyway, I will not be posting from July 19- 22 because I will be on vacation. If I miss any of your updates, PM me please.**

**_Stop talking and write._**

**Fine. Here is the first chapter of Against My Odds. *Squeals*  
**

Chapter 1: Run

Bree's P.O.V.

I wake up to Mr. Davenport banging on my capsule. He looks panicked. Adam and Chase are awake too. Adam has managed to spill something green on the chest of his black pajamas with the Davenport Industries logo on them, while Chase's are perfectly clean. I step out of my capsule, the blue nightgown fluttering around my knees, and grab Davenport's arm.

"Mr. Davenport!" I hiss, while whispering, "You're going to wake the babies!"

"Sorry, but we have a major problem on our hands." He whispers, storming toward the cyberdesk. I hear a whoosh when Adam and Chase's capsules open.

"What is it?" Chase questions, keeping his tone low.

"Well," Mr. Davenport starts, clicking through the data of the cyberdesk, "I have receive information to the fact that the FBI is on to us for the hacking incident."

Chase glared at Mr. Davenport, before growling, "I said, I was sorry! Isn't that enough?" His voice became louder, earning the cries of Logan. I glare at the both of them before heading into the nursery. Logan wriggles in the capsule- crib that is now light green. I place my hands under his arms and lift him out of the crib, then hold him against my chest. The yellow duck covered fabric of his onesie brushes the blue fabric of my nightgown.

"Sh. Sh. Calm down Logie." I say, gently bouncing him while walking around the room. Once he's calm, I hold him upright and walk back into the main part of the lab. I take notice of Sofia, who is now awake and in Chase's arms. She wears the same pajamas as him and Adam, though (obviously) smaller in size.

"In other words, we have to run." I hear from Mr. Davenport.

"No! There has to be another way!" I panic. Logan becomes visibly upset, so I calm him once again. Mr. Davenport deletes another file from the cyberdesk. Chase and Adam also looked panicked, while Sofie looks sad.

"I'm sorry Bree. This is the way it has to be. If they question us, there is a large chance they will find out about our bionic secret." Davenport gives me a sincerely sympathetic look.

"What about Leo and Tasha?" Adam asks, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Well... Go wake them." Mr. Davenport urges. Adam grins, then lumbers towards the elevator. I don't watch him go up, but I know he does because of the ring of the elevator. Davenport goes back to deleting the contents of the cyberdesk, while Chase and I exchange gazes. He gives me a reassuring smile, though I can see the nervousness in his eyes. He releases a shaky breath and sits down on one of the stools, placing Sofie on his lap. I glimpse down at the sleeping baby, then strut over and sit on the stool to the right of Chase.

"It'll be okay." Chase says, though I'm not sure if it's to reassure himself, or me. I grasp his hand and give it a light squeeze. He looks up and then pecks my cheek. I feel the heat of a blush rush to my cheeks. I look down, then look up to see Sofie leaned over to me.

"Mommy?" She questions, "Where are we going?" I sigh, running my thumb across Logan's cheek. Then I stare into Sofie's bright green, fear- filled eyes, and say,

"I don't know."

**Hey guys. This will probably be my last update before my short vacation.**

_**This is the Marcus show, so stop talking.**_

**Excuse me? I am DisneyXDGirl, this is my fanfic, so I will talk when I want to. Got it.  
**

_**You're a jerk.**_

**When did you start acting like a 5- year old? **

_***Vocal manipulation* When did you start acting like a 5- year old?**_

**Stop it.  
**

_**Stop it.**_

**Hey Zara. Any chance I can borrow Chase?  
**

_**Hey Zara, Nah nah nah nah nah nah!**_

**Please? It will not be random bloodshed.  
**

_**Wait what?**_

**You'll see. Ciao XDers.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I was getting ready for my birthday (which was July 27th) and then people were bugging me, so I couldn't finish writing the chapter and then my computer deleted the whole thing so I had to restart. Peachy, right?  
**

_**I'm not saying it.**_

**Why not? **

_**Because.**_

**Ugh. Marcus is refusing to do the disclaimer.**

_**I don't want to.**_

**Hello?**

**Okay! Who left the inter dimensional portal open?**

_***Slowly raises hand***_

**Marcus! *Smiles smugly* You know what?**

**Marcus! Ah! Wait. *Points to Cleo* Who are you?**

**I'm Cleo. Anyway Marcus, as your punishment, I'm letting Leo stay.**

_**NO! **_**Yes!**

***Grins evilly* Now go close the portal.**

_**What? No.**_

***Makes voice deep and demonic* Now!**

_**Yes ma'am. *Scurries off***_

**You're scary.**

**A little. Alright, time to answer reviews.**

**Ausllykickfoever21: Thank you.**

**RazaraTheFirst (Demon Chase): To knock some sense into Marcus, because threatening him with Leo won't make him behave forever.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be crying, but it can be interpreted either way. Exactly and I'm happy you're hooked *Devious smile***

**All Guests: Okay.**

**Abby: Good.**

**RossLynch4ever: I thought it was and thanks.**

**Hey Leo, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**As long as you don't send me back right now. Adam just farted in the lab.**

**Ew.**

**Yeah. Can you do ****this chapter**** in my P.O.V.?**

**Sure.**

**Yay! Cleo doesn't own Lab Rats, Me or *Shudders* Marcus.**

**He's not that bad.**

_**What did you say?**_

**Nothing! Story time.**

_**Hey-**_

Chapter 2: Ambush

Leo's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I'm in mid-air. Then I land on my floor with a thud. Burning shoots through my side. I accidentally yelp, then glare up at my bed. Adam sits on the right side of my bed, and the door is wide open.

"Adam!" I snap, causing Adam to stare down at me. Guacamole stains cover his suit.

"What?" He asks, "Never mind. We need to wake Tasha." He gets up off of my bed and walks out the door. I give him a questioning look, then get up off the floor. The Superman blanket that's supposed to be on the bed, is now discarded on the floor.

By the time I get out in the hall, Adam is halfway to Mom and Big D's room. My feet pound against the floor as I run down the hall to catch up to him. Adam looks down the hall toward Mom's room, determination set on his face. I wonder what happened. I mean, even with Chase's mess up, we still should be fine. Right? When we get to the end of the hall, Adam barges in the bedroom on the right. My mother's head quickly snaps up from the book she's reading.

"Adam!" She snaps, though throws down her book and climbs out of bed, panic now evident in her voice, "What happened?" Adam glances at her, before twisting around and walking away. Mom quickly follows behind him and I'm right behind her.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Mom asks me, keeping her voice low. I think about if I should tell her about my theory. If I do, and it's right, then she'll be prepared. If it's wrong, then she'll be worried for nothing. I decide against it.

"No idea." I say, though I do. I hope it's not what I think it is. We stomp down the stairs, to see Big D, Bree, Chase, Sofie and Logan all in the living room. Big D holds four large backpacks, three of which look empty. He puts his laptop in the bag that looks partly full. Sofie sits on the floor, playing with a stuffed bear and singing a song about a duck and... grapes?** (1)** A small backpack sits next to her. Bree stands at the kitchen counter, shoving baby clothes into one black backpack, marked with a bright red B on the left strap. each bag has three openings, two large and one small. Another sits next to her, though with a C instead of a B. All the other bags are identical, except they have different letters on them. Chase cradles Logan in his arms, softly singing a lullaby to him. When Big D notices us, he thrusts a bag at each of us. Mine has a cursive L on the strap. I sling the bag over my shoulder.

"Pack everything you'll need for at least two weeks. Food in the front, clothes in the back and money and other special items in the small pouch." Big D says, jamming his tablet in the same pocket as the laptop. I realize that his bag has an extra pocket.

"I'm not going to be able to pack enough in here." I point out. Big D lets out a heavy sigh, then explains, "These are Davenpacks. They expand on the inside to hold as much as you need, but don't expand on the outside, and they feel almost weightless."

"Alright." I say, then turn and run up to my room.

.

Nightfall...

We wait until nighttime to leave, so that the darkness hides us. We quickly scarf down tuna sandwiches before making sure we were ready to go. I mentally go over all the items I've packed. Three weeks worth of clothes and food, $500,000 that I've saved up over the year, and my favorite family photo album. I wear a dark green hoodie with a dark blue tee shirt underneath, along with camouflage cargo pants and black sneakers. My bag is slung over my shoulder.

The girls wear black yoga pants, pink sneakers, tee shirts and sweaters. Each girl has a different color. Bree in neon green, Sofie in light purple and Mom in bright pink. Adam, Chase and Big D wear jeans, dark skate shoes, tee shirts and thin black jackets. Logan wears a yellow onesie with a dark red sweater over it. He sits in a strap-on carrier on Bree's chest.

I turn, and look around the living room that I've called home for the past few years. I wrap my hand around the right strap, then turn back toward the door.

All of a sudden, there is bright lights streaming through the windows, then they explode into a million pieces. FBI agents flood through the broken windows and the front door. Then, I hear the words I have dreaded since Adam, Bree and Chase came into my life.

"STOP! We know about your bionic secret!"

**Cliffhanger! Haha! I'm evil. But there will be a major fight scene in the next chapter.  
**

**I'm bored!**

**Then go do something.  
**

**No!**

**Leo! Shut up while I rant.**

**RANT MODE ENGAGED**

**The next person who asks for Brase is going to get it. There will be Brase, in time, but I am not going to throw a make out scene in the first chapter to please you. I will add Brase, but please stop asking for it. **

**RANT MODE DISENGAGED**

_**Cleo!**_

***Annoyed* What?**

_**We have a problem.**_

**What is it?  
**

_**I can't get the portal closed.**_

**God! I have to go help Marcus. Come on Leo.  
**

**No!**

**Leo!**

**Fine.**

**While I handle that, you can go review. Please?  
**

**Alright. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3: Contraversial

**Hey guys.**

_**Get over here and help us with this.**_

***Rolls eyes* It's new chapter time Marcus.  
**

**Cleo!**

**Leo! Fine, but we have to quickly answer the reviews.  
**

**Reviews!**

**RazaraTheFirst (Demon Chase): Thank you. _Hell no! Not happening! _*Devious smirk* Take him down Chase._  
_**

**Ausllykickforever21: Okay.**

**Fanficlove23: K.  
**

**AllAmericanSlurp: _Get over here then! _*Portal slams shut* Yay! *Portal door breaks off* Liv!**

**RossLynch4ever: Someone got the reference! Virtual cookie party! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) _My turn. (::) _Don't eat Marcus', it's probably poisoned._ Is not! *Get upset like a 4 year old*_**

**abby & Guest 1: Really?**

**Guest 2: I will and thank you.**

**rosslynchR5loverforever: Yeah. Thank you.  
**

**MexicanSwagg: Thx.**

**LRLover333: _Might be a good idea._**

**And now, my attempt at a fight scene.  
**

Chapter 3: Controversial

Bree's P.O.V.

Those words shattered my world. Many emotions run through me. Fear for my family's safety and future. Anger at the agents for coming after us, and for forcing us out of our only home. Regret for not doing more with my life, like taking my children to Paris, where I've always wanted to go. Love of my family. Agony of the fact that this may be the end of my free life. But most of all: Guilt for being the reason the FBI was onto us. If anyone else knew that I felt guilty, they would say that I shouldn't feel guilty, that this was bound to happen. Maybe it was only a matter of time before we were found out. Maybe this was just inevitable.

Logan brings his tiny fists up to his ears, trying to block out the sudden noise, just like Chase and Sofia, who pin their hands against their ears because an alarm starts wailing loudly. I can't tell if the alarm is one of Mr. Davenport's or if it's the FBI's, but it relentlessly blasts, causing my head to begin to pound. Adam pulls Sofie towards him, hiding her behind him and in front of Mr. Davenport. The alarm shuts off as suddenly as it turned on, making the my heart pound in my ears more than ever. Chase tears his hands from his ears, though I'm guessing it hurt like hell to do so. Tasha looks scared to death, as if she thought that we'd never get caught. Mr. Davenport seems angry, and Leo looks determined to fight. We all get into position, ready to take down the agents.

Mr. Davenport grabs Tasha's arm, preparing to hide her within the depths of the mansion, probably because he's worried about her being caught by the FBI agents. I grasp Chase's hand and give it a quick squeeze to reassure him that we'll be fine, before pouncing into battle. I super speed at two agent and shove them through the dining room wall, erupting groans of pain from the two men. Adam clutches an agent's shirt, whipping him around and chucking him through the broken window, off the cliff. my breath catches in my throat and I cringe, knowing that Adam may have just killed a man. Who was just doing his job. But we need to get free. So it's controversial. Chase lifts three of them up in the air with his molecular kine sis, slamming them into the roof and then letting their limp bodies fall to the floor with a loud thump.

I shove another agent away from me and Leo catches her by the arm. I watch for a second as Leo whips her around and shoves him into the agent that Adam now holds by the front of his jacket. Adam lets go and they both collapse into a pile, unconscious. Suddenly, ice begins to creep up the feet of the agents. Sofie is trying out her cryokinesis, but I don't see her, so she must be invisible. Tasha squeals, a female agent pinning her arms behind her back. Mr. Davenport karate kicks the woman in the side from behind, causing her to momentarily let go of Tasha. Tasha ducks behind the counter, taking advantage of of the distraction. I do a flip, kicking another one in the face. Logan starts crying, and I try to soothe him while uppercutting another. Chase kicks two of them in the back, then brings another down with a punch to the stomach. Adam uses his super strength to kick a agent straight in the chest.

Another goes flying, courtesy of Sof and her molecular kine sis. I then notice coldness surrounding my ankles and creeping up my legs. Sofie has become visible once again, so she must be glitching. I shake the ice off and glance over at my oldest child. She runs her hand across the top of her ear, a sign that she is about to use her sonic scream. I believe it's a good idea, especially since twice as many agents as we've defeated are streaming in the house, holding tranquilizer guns and tasers. A few have real guns in holsters on their hips. I project my thoughts to Adam and Chase, telling of her plan. 'Cover your ears.' I think as I pull the sound-proof covering of the strap-on carrier over Logan's ears and both nod their heads in response. Leo, Mr. Davenport and Tasha quickly follow suit. Sofie squeals loudly, enough to make all the agents pass out.

We all quickly run as fast as we can out the door. We get into the 8-seat van that Mr. Davenport bought for us to run off in. He is driving and Tasha is in the passenger seat. In the middle, from left to right, is Adam, Sofie in her car seat, then Leo. In the back, it's me, Logan in his car seat, then Chase. I turn and watch as we leave our behind childhood home.

**Well? What did you think?**

_**It's short.**_

**I know it's short, but I wanted this chapter to be JUST the fight scene.  
**

_**What is this place?**_

**Chase!**

**God. Get the duct tape Leo. It's time to close this thing.  
**


End file.
